Pourquoi se détester quand on peut s'aimer
by Lovesasu83
Summary: Alors que Sasuke, ramené par son ex- équipe, repart aussitôt après avoir vu Naruto aller avec Sakura. 2 années de solitude pour Sasuke et Naruto et le jour des retrouvailles, un événement qui pourrai empêcher le couple d'exister ! Shonen-ai, K , romance
1. Chapter 1

**Pourquoi se s'aimer à détester Peut quand.**

_Genre_: Shonen-ai, yaoi, fiction K +  
_Couples:_ Narusaku (ne pas se fier aux apparences), Kakairu, Sasunaru et d'autres couples qui viendront à la toute fin! Une sorte de bonus! Patience.  
_Mention légale:_ Les persos appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Info (1):_ POV Sasuke et Naruto ainsi que celui du narrateur.  
_Info (2):_ La team 7 a réussi à faire revenir Sasuke au village contrairement à la version officielle. Sa retrace l'histoire qu'il y aurait pu avoir SI Sasuke était revenu !

**Chapitre 1: Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique.**

Konoha ... Petite ville tranquille ...  
Trop tranquille à mon goût après avoir déménager maintes fois avec Orochimaru.  
Quelle destinée stupide d'être assigné à mon ancienne équipe qui ne m'apprendrais rien de plus alors que j'étais voué à venger mon clan ...  
Me retrouver à nouveau au terrain 7, Kakashi lisant son livre de débauche, Sakura me collant d'un peu trop prêt et Naruto ....  
Naruto si tu savais ce que ressent celui qui te traite de baka al failli te tuer! C'est seulement pour toi que je reste au lieu de m'enfuir loin de cette prison de bois. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse?! A part te traiter de Baka, d'incapable, te répondre méchamment ! Je me vois mal te dire que je suis fou de toi et que je me noie dans tes yeux turquoises!

- Sasuke?  
- Hum? Dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.  
Ce n'est Que Sakura! C'est repartit comme avant, il manque plus que Ino.  
- Tu as drôlement changé!  
Je la regardais naïvement.  
- En revanche, tu n'as strictement pas changé. Toujours aussi gamine et collante!  
- Pardon?! Tu veux mon POING DANS TA FACE?

Elle allait me frapper quand quelqu'un l'a retenue, sûrement Kakashi. Je relevé les yeux ... Il était là, demandant à Sakura de se calmer, mon ange blond comme les blés.

- Calme-toi Sakura, tu sais que Sasuke à toujours besoin d'être plus fort que tout le monde!  
Elle baissa son poing. Par quoi il entend par "besoin d'être plus fort que tout le monde" dans cette situation?  
- Tiens, maintenant nous avons un bon petit samaritain qui s'occupe de la folle enragé!  
- Naruto laisse moi lui foutre deux baffes!

Il l'a retenue encore.

- Sakura ne rentre pas dans son jeu, quand à toi Sasuke ...  
Pourquoi il baisse son regard, Naruto regarde moi, montre-moi tes yeux pétillants ....  
- Ne nous adresse plus la parole ...  
Naru...to dis-moi que tu plaisantes comme tu le faisais souvent.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère? Lui dis-je.  
- Je sais que tu préférais partir à la recherche de ton frère que rester avec des "guignols" et servir de "bouche-trou" alors si tu veux parler à Sakura c'est ton droit mais moi je refuse de parler à .... "Mon meilleur ami".  
Ses mots, "guignols", "bouche-trou", "Mon Meilleur Ami" était si familier, il n'a jamais oublié ce que je lui est fait le jour de notre combat en haut des chutes et surtout ce que je lui est dit ....

Le pire c'est que je ne regrette rien.  
Le trajet continua encore deux, trois minutes et nous étions au terrain 7.  
Nous arrivâmes lorsque je m'étala sur un arbre et attendit Kakashi qui, comme toujours, est en retard. Dix minutes passèrent environ.

- Salut les jeunes, désolé pour le retard mais je marchais quand j'ai rencontré ...  
- ON A COMPRIS! Hurlèrent Naruto et Sakura.  
- Où est. ..  
Il n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que mes coéquipiers me montraient du doigt. Il haussa un sourcil et alla me voir.  
- Naruto, Sakura entraînais-vous!  
Ils firent un signe de tête et commencèrent leur boulot.  
- Sasuke?  
- Oui?  
- Naruto et toi, vous vous êtes frittés?  
Je baissai les yeux au sol.  
- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont à cran!  
- Kakashi .... Sensei?  
Il me regardà dans le blanc des yeux.  
- Comment vous y êtes vous pris pour Iruka et comment Naruto a réagis lui quand vous avez annoncé?  
Il s'assis puis soupira.  
- Iruka savait déjà que je craquais pour lui alors lui dire était plus facile. Quand à Naruto et bien, nous lui avons annoncés ensemble et il l'a très bien pris! Sa répond à tes questions?  
- Oui, en quelque sorte ...  
Il soupira encore une fois.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu lui diras bien un jour .... Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ni demain mais dans un an, cinq ans, dix ans ...  
Il va continuer longtemps avec ses années.  
- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu lui diras le jour où serez vous tous les deux prêts à entendre la vérité.  
- Laquelle?  
- Celle des sentiments ...

Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que l'on peut déprimé pour l'amour de sa vie ... Le pire, c'est que j'ai tout gâché à l'époque de nos douze ans, enfantin et compétiteur, aveuglé par la soif de vengeance et quitté ceux qui peuvent vous aider pour les langues de vipères. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour devenir un criminel et servir de corps de rechange! Je ne regrette absolument rien. J'ai trainé dans la boue, la confiance que me portait Sensei, Sakura et .... Naruto.  
Kakashi me sortit de mes pensées et m'empêcha de verser une larme en me tapant dans le dos.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu retrouveras la confiance de tous!  
- Ai-je perdu la vôtre sensei?  
Il semblait hésiter.  
- J'ai tout fait pour t'empêcher de passer du côté obscur mais comme tu n'y a pas échappé, alors c'est plus à toi de demander ma confiance.  
- Sensei merci, au moins vous me donner une seconde chance ....

Il sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, trois ans plus tôt.  
J'étais heureux, j'avais le courage et la force de vivre aux côtés de Naruto en temps que rivaux jusqu'au moment où, la compétitivité edviendra une douce romance ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Pourquoi se détester quand on peut s'aimer ?**

Deuxième chapitre et déjà de l'action !!! C'est le chapitre que je déteste le plus parce que sasu...  
Lisez et vous saurez.... la triste vérité d'un amour brisé.

**Chapitre 2 : Oublie-le.**

_Genre:_ shonen-ai, yaoi, fiction K+  
_Couples:_ Narusaku (ne pas se fier aux apparences), Kakairu, Sasunaru et d'autres couples qui viendront à la toute fin ! Une sorte de bonus ! Patience.  
Mention légale: Les persos appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Info (1):_ POV Sasuke et Naruto ainsi que celui du narrateur.  
_Info (2):_ La team 7 à réussi à faire revenir Sasuke au village contrairement à la version officielle. Sa retrace l'histoire qu'il y aurait pu avoir si Sasuke était revenu !

_POV Narrateur:_

Pendant Sasuke reprenait du poil de la bête grâce à Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura s'entraînait même si le coeur n'y était pas surtout pour Naruto qui pensait que Sasuke aurait changé de comportement en revenant à Konoha.  
Il s'assit et posa son menton sur ses genoux ce qui fit tiqué Sakura.

- Naruto ?  
Notre tête blonde leva ses yeux, signe d'écoute.  
- Tu veux que l'on parle de Sasuke ? Lui dit-elle en se mettant à la hauteur de son visage.  
Il fit un signe négatif de la tête et replongea ses yeux au sol.  
Dans un élan soudain, La jeune fille lui prit les mains et lui lança le tout simplement du monde.  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça mais...  
Elle avala sa salive et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Je t'aime beaucoup et... veux-tu devenir mon copain ?  
Son copain ?! Naruto aurait tellement voulu que cette phrase sorte de la bouche de son brun ténébreux, il lui aurait sauté dessus, l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lui dire qu'il aime et qu'il veut finir sa vie avec... mais la réalité est autre.

- je veux bien...  
Sakura lui sourit gentiment et le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle lui prit le bout du menton et déposa un léger baiser.  
A ce moment là les buissons bougea et Sasuke sorti en partant vers la ville comme une fusée suivi de Kakashi qui lui criait de revenir.  
- Que-ce passe-t-il avec Sasuke ? demanda Sakura.  
Kakashi ignora magistralement la question de la rose.  
- Restez là et entraînais-vous ! Je reviens dans un court instant.  
Sur ceux, il se mit à la poursuite de Sasuke qui ne dura pas bien longtemps car ce dernier entrait dans le bureau de Tsunade.

_POV Sasuke:_

- Je veux quitter Konoha ! Hurlais-je en tapant du poing le bureau de l'Hokage.  
Tsunade releva la tête, septique.  
- A cause de Naruto je parie ?  
- Là n'est pas la question ! Criais-je.  
- Tu es bien revenu pour lui alors pourquoi pas partir par sa faute ?!  
- Ecoutez, je veux partir et continuer ma quête...  
- Tu as toujours l'intention de tuer Itachi ?  
Bien sûr que je vais le tuer et je ne vais pas y aller de main morte.  
- Oui et je reviendrai quand je l'aurai achevé...  
Enfin peut-être...

L'hokage souffla et se plongea dans ses réflexions.  
- Combien de temps ?  
- C'est encore indéterminé mais je pense que 3 ans iront...  
- Bien, je te laisse 3 années mais si tu ne reviens après ce délai, tu seras considéré comme un déserteur et malheureusement l'anbu sera à ta recherche.  
- Je prends le risque.  
Je partis en direction de la porte, la main sur la poignée.  
- Dîtes à Naruto que je suis en mission de reconnaissance.  
- Quel genre de reconnaissance ?  
- Les planques d'Orochimaru.  
Et je quittai la pièce sous le regard haineux de Tsunade et Kakashi ainsi que le village, 30 minutes plus tard.  
Adieu Naruto, oublie moi si c'est nécessaire...

POV Narrateur:

Un nouveau Soleil se levait sur Konoha et il n'était pas des plus radieux pour notre blondinet qui allait apprendre le départ de son "ami".  
Sakura et Naruto attendait au terrain 7, main dans la main, attendant la venue de Sasuke qui n'est jamais en retard et de leur sensei qui est un cas pour les retards non justifié.

Et pour une fois, Kakashi arriva presque à l'heure, avec 2 petites minutes de retard.  
- Bien les jeunes, je vous salue et maintenant au boulot ! Nous travaillerons seulement ce matin.  
Sakura avança mais sa main resta dans celle de Naruto qui la serré avec force.  
- Naruto ?  
Il se retenait de pleurer mais sa "copine" le comprenait mieux que tout le monde vu qu'ils sont dans la même équipe depuis 3 ans. Elle vient le prendre dans ses bras mais il recula et serra une fois de plus la main de la Rose et se tourna vers Kakashi.  
- Où est Sasuke ?  
Le fils de Croc blanc resta de marbre. Il ne savais pas comment lui annonçait mais il devait être au courant... enfin en quelque sorte...  
- Il est parti en mission de reconnaissance sur les planques d'Orochimaru.  
- Pendant combien de temps ?  
Kakashi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
- 3 ans.  
C'était le coup de massue de trop qui s'abattait sur la tête de notre ange, il cogita pendant 30 secondes et dit droit dans les yeux de son sensei.

- C'est impossible !  
- Naruto ! Reprend-toi, dis Sakura en récupérant sa main endolorie.  
Ce qui le fit démarrer au quart de tour.  
- Non ! Il n'aurait pas fait ça sinon, il serai déjà recherché par l'anbu, il n'aurai jamais indiqué les planques d'Orochimaru ! JAMAIS !  
Kakashi était mal même si il ne se trahissait pas, il avait peur de la réaction de Naruto.  
- C'est Itachi ?  
- Quoi ? dit Sakura, ayant mal entendu tellement que la mâchoire de Naru tremblait.  
- Il est parti se venger ?  
C'était le pompon, Kakashi n'osais plus bougé, ni répliquer.  
- Répondez-moi, hurlez Naruto, les larmes voltigeant au gré du vent.  
- Oui...

Kakashi n'ajouta rien et resta planté là, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un boum. Naruto, les genoux au sol, les larmes coulants sur ses joues et ses mains dissimulant son visage, criant sa colère, sa rage, son désespoir.  
- Sakura ? Appela Kakashi  
Elle tourna la tête.  
- Calme-le un peu puis raccompagne-le chez lui et ne l'approche plus. Tu as compris ?  
- Bien sensei...  
Kakashi s'éclipsa et les laissa en tête à tête. Sakura s'approcha de Naruto, le prit dans ses bras.

POV Naruto:

Sakura vint me prendre dans ses bras. J'étais tellement stupide de croire qu'il y renoncerai si facilement, il nous a abandonné encore une fois, maudit soit-tu Sasuke !!!!  
- Nous savions tous que sa finirais comme ça, il n'aime personne...  
Si il m'aime moi et je l'aime moi....  
- Comment peut-tu pleurer pour cet ami là ?...  
Je pleure pour l'amour de ma vie....  
- Ne pense plus à lui...  
Il hante mes pensées, nuit et jour....  
- La seule dont on était sur est qu'il....  
Voulez se venger...

Même si Sakura n'avait pas vraiment réconforter Son "petit ami", il se calma et le raccompagna chez lui comme Kakashi lui avait ordonné. Ce soir là, elle douta, réfléchie, et s'endormi avec des zones d'ombres et de lumières sur certain point, notamment:  
- Naruto ?


End file.
